Her Last Letter
by Banshi13
Summary: Who was the last person that Lily wrote to? Please read and review (Yes, someone will be writing the response, it just won't be me!)


Anything that you see here belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringment is intended.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Hello Severus, it's been a long time, five years at least since graduation if I'm not mistaken. I found your address among my papers while I was cleaning half a fortnight ago, and I decided that I should at least write and see how you've been. Of course, I'm sure that you know who this is. You always did have a knack for knowing who was writing to you before that person even introduced themselves. How are you? I hear from Dumbledore that you are still trying to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. I also understand that he's offered you the Potions position there. You should take it Severus, after all, you were the top Potions student in our year.  
  
I suppose you'll want to know what I've been up to these past five years. I didn't really keep my promise to you, to write you often and tell you how I am. However, I'm sure that you've heard the news by now that James and I are now married. We have been for almost three years now, and I must say, it's been the time of my life, and also the burden of my days. James is a rare breed, Severus. So stubborn and yes, egotistical as you were so fond of calling him, but yet so kind, gentle, and chivalrous. Sometimes, it's like being married to two different people. James is an Auror now, Severus. He's fighting Voldemort everyday of his life, and everyday, I'm so afraid that he'll walk out the door in the morning and not come back to Harry and me.  
  
You must be asking yourself, "Who's Harry?".   
  
Harry is our son. He was born July 31st, 1981, almost exactly 3 months ago, seeing as how tomorrow is the 31st of October. Oh, you should see him Severus. He's..well...he's perfect, as any mother would say. He has James disheavled hair, his complexion, and then my eyes and apparently my temper as well. He's already thrown some of the mashed potatos at the wall. James and I were scrubbing for almost an hour trying to get them off. I can't get mad at him though...Harry mimicks James' sheepish grin when he knows I'm about to become simply furious, and I look into those eyes, the eyes that my own mother gave me, and I can't be angry with him. He's to wonderful to waste time being angry with.  
  
But listen to me babbeling on about my life when I wrote this letter to see how you were doing in these dark times. Yes, things have gotten worse haven't they Severus? Only just last week, two people, a witch and wizard were found dead in their home. They were also married, and were expecting a child. The two of them had just come out of Hogwarts as well..so young, and from what I understood of them from the few times we spoke, the girl, whose name was Anna was a prefect in Hufflepuff House. The boy, who I believe was called Phillip, was on the Slytherin quidditch team. I know what you must be thinking right now. How did a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin end up together? To tell you the truth Severus, I have no idea, but they seemed happy enough.   
  
James says that more Aurors are being killed by the day, and not just by Voldemort, but by his followers, people called the Deatheaters. A monsterous bunch. They prey not only on magical people, but on defensless muggles as well. I only hope that Petunia and Mum and Dad don't come across him one night. James is frantic, although he won't allow himself to show it. Sirius visited me yesterday along with Remus and told me that James is planning on having a gaurd for Godrics Hollow simply because Harry and I are here. He believes that Voldemort maybe coming after him, although I can't imagine why. Voldemort strikes whenever the mood suits him, and to my knowledge, James hasn't really done anything to thwart Voldemorts plans.  
  
To tell you the truth Severus, I am frightened. If it were just James and I, I would be out in the battle zones fighting Voldemort and his Deatheaters, but I have Harry, and someone must be around to take care of him. Sirius is his godfather. If anything should happen to us, Harry will go to him.  
  
  
Merlin, I can't believe what's happened to our world. When did everything start to go so wrong here? I remember the year after we all graduated from Hogwarts, when we lived such care free and happy lives. Then one day...boom. 20 wizards and witches, most of them aurors, one or two of them teachers found dead in their homes. I'll never forget the newspaper the next day: "Aurors and Teachers Slain by Unforgivable Curse". That was when everything started to go downhill for our world. I just keep thinking back to out days in Hogwarts, when all we had to worry about was getting caught by Dumbledore or one of the other proffessors if we were out in the halls after dark, or losing points for our houses. Of course, Slytherin never had to worry about that when it came to you. You had to be the most-rule conscious boy in Hogwarts.  
  
That's one of the things I admired you for, you know. Your ability to shake off everyones comments about you being to chicken to break the rules, or about the way you kept to yourself, letting everyone else think that that's what you really wanted; to be alone. But I knew better. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. I truly believe that you wanted friends more than anything in the world, but were to afraid to have them, fearing that they would in someway betray you one day. I would so love to know what caused that innate fear in you Severus. What happened to you to make you so gaurded, so shielded from those who might have loved you?  
  
But now, I'm making it sound like everything that happened back in Hogwarts was your fault, and even if anyone else doesn't, I know it wasn't. I've always thought that I should apologize to you for the way James and Sirius and the rest of the Maurauders treated you. I suppose they didn't help much with your trust issues, did they? But even with all that they did to you, you still helped us when we needed it, especially with Remus, poor friend. Your potions and solutions, while they may not have cured his ailment at least helped to ease some of his pain as he did transform. Someday, someday I know that you'll find a cure for this curse that's been bestowed upon him, I know you will. You have to; no-one else is as smart as you are in Potions, not then, not now, and more than likely, not ever.  
  
I don't know why I'm asking you this question, you probably won't know the answer to it, but we haven't heard from Peter for a while. James is sure that he's not dead, but all the same, we would like to hear from him to see how he's doing. If you see him (though I can't imagine why you would) would you tell him to send us an Owl to James and Lily Potter, Godrics Hollow? I would very much appreciate it.  
  
I've told you about Sirius, that he visited me just yesterday and that he's Harrys Godfather. I think I should apologize for him too. About two years after we all graduated, James sat me down and told me about the Whomping Willow incident, how Sirius lured you there, how you were almost killed. It took me a while to get over that. At first, I could believe that Sirius would do such a foolish thing like that, and had the story come from anyone else, I wouldn't have believed it. I'm not going to excuse Sirius for what he did, but I don't think having you murdered was in his mind. Just to play a prank and scare you was his goal I think, and he succeeded I suppose. You never were the same after that, you were even more tight-lipped. Sometimes in Potions class I had to look carefully through room to find your head ducked under your arms.  
  
This next bit is going to be hard for me to write, and who knows? It might be hard for you to read. You've been...well, you've been kicked down and fooled with for most of the years that I've known you. You got into fights with members of other Houses, members in your own House, people made fun of you because you were so isolated from everyone...people started rumors...some of those rumors crossed the hallways to Gryffindor Tower and made their way to my ears, and while I didn't believe alot of them, there was one that for some reason I couldn't get out of my mind.   
  
Now that I look back on all our conversations and meetings and such, I can't believe I was so blind to your feelings about me. It's very, very strange. In my fourth year, I had my eye on you as well, but then...well, you know what happened then. James and the rest of the boys walked into my life and rumors started flying in our 5th year that James and I were a couple. I guess they helped fuel our courtship. Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like had we dated. I know I'm sounding silly to you, but I do often wonder how different things would be. In any case, I want you to know that I'll be here for you to talk to, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Regardless of what happened back in school Severus, I want you to know that I care for you, and that I love you as a sister would love her brother.  
  
  
My, I've covered some ground here, haven't I? Alot more than I anticipated. I should wrap this up I suppose, James should be getting home soon, and Harry will be waking up from his nap an moment. I want you to come see me Severus, when you have the time. I think you and James have alot to talk about, and if you can't at least be friends, at least let bygons, be bygons. You're welcome anytime, just send an Owl as to when you'll be arriving. Who knows, maybe you can join James and I for the Holidays.   
  
Have a happy and safe Halloween, Severus.   
  
  
All my love,  
  
Lily Evans Potter. 


End file.
